onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Kurt Flynn
*Wife † |portrayedby = John Pyper-Ferguson |firstappearance = Welcome to Storybrooke |latestappearance = Second Star to the Right |status = Deceased |death = Killed by Regina Mills for trying to leave Storybrooke |home = New Jersey |species = Human |haircolor = Brown |eyecolor = Brown}} Kurt Flynn is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. He débuts in the seventeenth episode of the second season and is portrayed by John Pyper-Ferguson. History Later, Kurt and his son are finishing up a meal at the diner when Regina comes in. She is unhappy over Owen sitting in "her" seat, to which the child plainly states that he's already sitting in it. Kurt is amused by his son's reply, and Regina eventually drops the topic to tell Kurt that she put in a good word for him so his car can be fixed sooner. Kurt thanks her for her help before leaving with Owen, who gives Regina a lanyard as thanks because she let him sit in her seat. Regina develops a soft spot for Owen and later invites him and his father over to her house for dinner. Kurt comments how delicious Regina's lasagna is, while Owen bluntly states he doesn't like it. After Regina sends him out to pick apples from her tree, Kurt chuckles at Owen's personality towards her, as his son is a free spirit like his mother. Kurt explains his reasons for bringing Owen on the camping trip in the first place, and Regina remarks she too is looking to start over but hasn't turned out how she wanted it to be because even with a new life she has no one to share it with. Later while Owen is helping Regina make apple turnovers, Kurt comes in to check up on them. Regina suggests they could stay in town permanently, and though Owen is excited by the idea, Kurt refuses since their home is in New Jersey. A week later, Kurt goes with Owen to the Marine Garage to pick his car up and then drives to Regina's office to give his last regards to her before he heads out of town. However, he walks in and witnesses Regina holding a glowing red heart and speaking into it, commanding someone to "arrest the father for drunk driving". A panicked Regina quickly puts the heart away in the box and attempts to explain herself, but Kurt is uneasy by what he has seen and tries to make a hasty exit after giving his gratitude for all that she's done for him and his son. As Kurt backs away from her, Sheriff Graham bursts in to wrestle and pin him against the desk. In the ensuing struggle, Kurt yells at Graham about Regina controlling him in some form, but Graham doesn't listen, although Kurt eventually manages to knock the box to the floor. The heart within the box hits the floor, and as Graham gasps in pain, his grip on Kurt loosens as well, allowing him to get away. Fleeing back into his car where Owen is waiting for him, Kurt speeds off and tries to make it past the town line, only to be blocked by Graham's sheriff car. Worried for his son's safety, he instructs Owen to get out of the car and run as fast as he can into the woods to call his uncle. Owen doesn't want to leave his father behind, but Kurt assures him as long as he has the keychain, he'll always be with him. Owen follows his father's orders but is distressed when he sees Graham cuffing his father. Kurt screams at him to run as he is forced into the back of the police car. Regina, although she wished for Owen to stay her, allows him to leave. Owen later leads two police officers to the border of Storybrooke in hopes of finding his father, but the town is no longer visible to him or anyone outside the town line. Owen pleas for them to keep looking, but they lead him away as Regina tearfully watches on from inside the town line. With Owen gone, Regina disposes of Kurt by killing him and burying his remains at the former campsite where he and Owen once stayed. }} }} Trivia |-|Character Notes= Etymology *Kurt is named after actor Kurt Russell. **In the early draft of the episode script for "Welcome to Storybrooke", Kurt's first name was Ben.Ian Goldberg and Andrew Chambliss on the Season Two Blu-ray/DVD Audio Commentary for "Welcome to Storybrooke" *Kurt and Owen's last name is a reference to the 1982 science fiction movie Tron. Show creators Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis wrote the screenplay for the 2010 sequel Tron: Legacy. |-|Production Notes= Production Notes *The casting call name for the character was Ben. *His casting call describes him as "a 40-year-old, kind widower who is trying to help his son deal with the loss of his mother." |-|Cultural References= Popular Culture *The song playing on the radio beside Kurt and Owen's campsite is "This Must Be the Place (Native Melody)" by Talking Heads. *Kurt mentions he's from "New Jersey, home of the Boss", referencing rock singer Bruce Springsteen. |-|Set Notes= Set Dressing *His truck license plate is AFTJ 398.File:217GrahamOpensTruck.png Costume Notes *Kurt's vest is inspired by the 1982 science fiction horror movie The Thing, where meteorologist George Bennings (played by Peter Maloney) is wearing a west similar to Kurt's. This movie stars Kurt Russell, who Kurt Flynn was named after. Appearances "Archive" denotes archive footage. See also *Kurt's Truck References it:Kurt Flynn de:Kurt Flynn nl:Kurt Category:Male Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters Category:Original Characters